


项圈

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	项圈

做爱对于弗洛来说是一种负担。  
他的身体一直处于绷紧的状态，被疲倦和性欲连续刺激着。睡眠和药物可以带来舒缓，但是睡眠会被打断，药物带来的沮丧和精神亢奋又会让弗洛陷入又一轮情欲。  
直到遇上米开来。  
也许这整件事都是不对的，是个错误。  
但他……像一个奇迹。  
他只凭借一个晚上就完全掌握了弗洛自己都没找到的规律，他恰到好处的让弗洛在高潮顶端昏睡过去，在新一轮情欲来临之前压制住它。  
他甜美，笑起来整个世界都充满阳光。他善良，他从深夜摇晃的霓虹灯里拯救了弗洛。  
他是弗洛之前从未奢求过的。

米开来先醒来，在弗洛的怀抱里翻了个身。把弗洛放在他身上的胳膊再扯紧一点，把脸埋进弗洛的胸口。  
——触感超级好。  
在透不过气的时候仰起头，去数弗洛的眼睫毛。  
——真的好长，拔一根许愿吧。  
睫毛动了动，暂时失去焦距的棕色瞳孔慢慢张开。被靠近的米开来吓了一跳。  
米开来笑嘻嘻的凑的更近，手摸向弗洛因紧张紧缩的后穴。  
“早上好，我先来亲一个。”  
吧唧亲在弗洛脸上。  
“好了，接下来轮到你亲我。”  
米开来把脸伸给弗洛，弗洛犹豫的吻了一下。  
米开来不知道什么时候把手指伸进去的。他用两根手指在甬道里摸索，压着敏感点缓解弗洛晨起时身体的焦躁和不安。  
“早上好早上好早上好……”  
米开来持续嘟囔着，弗洛发出轻喘。  
“……可是我现在不想做。”  
米开来抽出手指，把粘液蹭在自己身上。  
“你答应过我的……要跟我好好谈谈。”  
弗洛躲闪着米开来的目光。  
“……但是肯定不会跟我说实话的对吗？”  
米开来像只小猫一样丧气的趴在弗洛胸口。  
“这样吧。”  
米开来又活了过来。  
“我有点好奇……”  
他舔舔嘴唇。  
“你平时是怎么做的？”

米开来穿走了弗洛的浴袍，在弗洛的指示下拉了窗帘。  
屋子又重新回到阴暗温暖的灰色。  
弗洛抓着按摩棒不知道在想什么。过了好一会儿，他最后看了一眼坐在一边的米开来，抓起床头柜上的润滑液。  
就像过去的日子一样。弗洛试探着伸进一根手指，在壁肉开始蠕动时插入第二根。缓慢细致的进行扩张，冷空气顺着缝隙被吸进去，又被挤出开，发出了一些稀碎的搅动声。  
按摩棒被淋上大量的润滑，不怎么费力就滑进去。后穴对吞进的冰冷硅胶制品感到不满，敷衍的含住并且小幅度的向外推拒。  
令人恶心的空虚感向弗洛袭来。自从米开来出现，弗洛很久没有感受到了。  
弗洛难受冒出一滴泪水，他害怕被米开来发现，扭头在被子上蹭掉。  
按摩棒被开启到最大档位，强烈的震感让弗洛发出短促的哼叫。他趴在床上，伸手去调节按摩棒的位置，让它压在敏感点周围。  
——那不行，太难受了。  
弗洛感觉自己要吐了，但是他没敢停下手上的动作，幅度越来越大。按摩棒几乎被整根抽出来，再抵着敏感点一路碾压回去。  
弗洛在盒子里摸出两个乳夹。冰凉的夹子夹住肿胀发烫的乳尖——弗洛太着急了，导致两个乳夹不是一对，一个太紧，以至于夹上后敏感的乳头一跳一跳的疼起来，一个又太松，只是挂在胸上，小巧的铃铛随着弗洛的动作不停的响。  
——疼，头疼。胃里像是有什么翻搅起来。  
弗洛急促的呼吸，眼泪流个不停。把按摩棒顶到最深的位置夹紧，颤抖着去盒子里抓尿道堵。  
长而尖细的针状物蹭痛了弗洛，但是也让弗洛的阴茎看上去硬起来。他急切的抓住阴茎上下律动，大脑在缺氧的情况下模糊了疼痛和快感的边界。  
——这就是为什么弗洛靠着伤害自己才能睡着。  
他疼的要命，却找不到疼痛点。空虚感从每一寸皮肤上冒出来，无时无刻不在折磨着弗洛。他幻想过过分的场景：他被吊起来，狠狠地插入，项圈被勒紧，嘴里被塞进巨大勃起的阴茎，顶的他窒息。后穴吸住两根或者更多，弗洛不在乎。只要能让这该死的感觉消失，弗洛愿意做任何事。  
但是感觉不会消失，它随着快感一起攀满弗洛全身，咬合住他的神经。  
弗洛把夹子从自己乳头上扯下来，铃铛无助的响了一声。  
弗洛吐出一口湿润的气，继续残忍的撸动阴茎。  
——不够，不够，不够。这还不够疼。  
弗洛抓起另一个乳夹，他的理智在阻止他，要是强行扯下来，他的乳尖肯定会受到很严重的伤害。但另一部分的他在颤抖，来吧来吧来吧，你能做到的，这么做足够疼可以高潮。  
但是有人接住他。  
米开来像只小飞鼠一样，覆在他上方。  
弗洛想笑一下，说一点乖巧又挑逗的话。他张开嘴，颤巍巍的哽咽。  
“我做不到。我做不到。米开来。我……”  
“嘘嘘嘘——我很抱歉我很抱歉，弗洛。我很抱歉。”  
米开来抬起头看他，眼睛里亮晶晶的。  
“你再也不用这么做了，我会好好照顾你的。我发誓，你什么都不用……”  
米开来停下了，他喉结上下动了一下，亮晶晶从他眼睛里流出来。  
“我发誓，我会帮你解决这个。别……只是别……”  
米开来对他笑。  
“……只是别哭了。”

米开来把他身上的小玩意全都拆下去。可怜的乳头从冰冷的锯齿下被解救，被纳入温热的口腔，舌头蹭过伤口时，弗洛疼得抖个不停。滚热的阴茎取代按摩棒，小幅度的顶弄着过于敏感的腺体。尿道堵被小心的抽出来，阴茎被温柔的握着。  
米开来可以提供最好的。他一直都可以。  
弗洛的头放在米开来肩膀上，整个人被他抱在怀里哄。  
温热的触感在背上滑动，后颈被按揉的感觉让弗洛昏昏欲睡。他在米开来肩上说胡话，嘟嘟囔囔的像个小孩子。  
后背上那只手渐渐滑落到后穴。小心的摸了摸饱胀的穴口，褶皱被撑开。  
米开来试探的伸进一节手指，惹的弗洛蜷缩的更紧，挺立的乳尖蹭在米开来身上，后穴排斥着挤压。  
“……我有点困了。”  
“那你想睡觉吗，就现在？”  
弗洛点点头，接着，米开来把他放到被子里。柔软安全但是没有米开来暖和。  
热源离开了，弗洛伸出一只手摸索，费力的睁开眼睛。  
“求你，再做一次……”  
“好好好，我会的……你睡吧。我哪儿都不去，睡吧。”  
米开来钻进他的被子。后穴被手指温柔的按压，臀肉被捏的发痒。意识被推到渐变色卡的浓黑中。  
弗洛沉沉的睡过去。

“有人夸过你的蛋很可爱吗？”  
米开来在上面吹气，逗弄缩在一起的阴囊。  
从弗洛睡醒开始，米开来整个人就钻进被子底下，强行分开弗洛的腿，趴在中间，打着手电筒——他及其幼稚的跟弗洛说他在寻宝，一路摸到弗洛的蛋蛋上。  
“……从来没有人这么说过。你能出来了吗？”  
弗洛捂着脸靠在床头，对着鼓包的被子说话。  
“等一下等一下——真的很可爱，我要摸一下。”  
弗洛缩紧腿想拒绝，就被米开来一口咬在大腿根。弗洛吓的抖了一下。  
“嗯嗯，老实一点。”  
米开来的声音听上去很严肃。  
但是弗洛想把这句话原封不动再还给米开来——你老实一点。  
被子里温度过高，两个小球避免高温伤害沉甸甸的垂下来。  
“像某种没有毛的猫咪。”  
米开来用一根手指戳了两下。弗洛小幅度的向后移动，结果被米开来按着腰拖回原地。接着滑软的舌头贴上皮肤，弗洛后脑的某根弦崩了一下。米开来在他大腿上糊满口水，把内侧的一小块皮肤亲到发红。  
“再有下次的话我就往上面亲。”  
米开来攥着弗洛的蛋威胁。  
每次做爱弗洛的阴茎会流出一点点精液，不多，像走个过场的意思。余下的精液存在蛋里，按上去是留有硬度的软。  
像弹力球。  
米开来灵光一闪。  
他掀开被子想把这个发现告诉给弗洛，发现对方正试图用一种不动上半身的方法够到床头的纸巾盒。  
米开来被他逗笑了。  
他一手捏着弗洛的蛋蛋一边笑倒在被子堆里。  
“……”  
但是这一幕在弗洛看来就很诡异。于是他不动声色的抢回自己的蛋，像一只猫一样迅速蜷起腿用枕头把脆弱的部位盖住。  
但是米开来掌心的温度留在阴囊的褶皱上，蛋蛋紧缩一下，又恢复到正常。  
米开来爬到他身上亲他。  
“小猫咪。”  
他这样叫弗洛，亲亲热热的揉乱他的头发。凑过来再想亲一下的时候想起什么一样，跳到地上，寻到一只医药盒。粗暴的把弗洛在胸前的枕头拿掉。  
“……伤的很严重啊。”  
弗洛的乳尖可怜兮兮的挺立着。左乳尖正在结痂，看上去是蛮深的口子。右乳尖上则是刚刚弄伤的，露出红色的新肉。  
“应该不会留疤。”  
米开来用掉七八个创可贴，把乳尖连着乳晕全部包起来。  
“……这是干嘛？”  
弗洛有点无语的搓掉粘在皮肤上的胶。  
“对我最喜欢部位的重点保护。”  
米开来表情严肃。

晚餐的时候弗洛开始不安。  
他在凳子上挪来挪去，无意识的抓挠胸口，碰到创可贴后会把手收回去，小口的喝水，被米开来碰到会抖动一下。  
米开来把牛奶和茶水搅和在一起。  
“你现在想去床上吗，弗洛？”  
弗洛摇摇头，端起水杯继续看电影。  
米开来趴在沙发旁边的地毯上，乖巧的往杯子里添加蜂蜜。  
弗洛没办法把注意力集中在电影上，他觉得自己身体里燃着一块浸水的木条，浓烈的烟被压缩在身体各处，必须拿针把皮肤挑破才能缓解浓烟带来的燥热。  
“好了好了，弗洛。过来。”  
米开来捉住他的手腕，关了电视，把他从沙发上拽起来。  
“……没必要忍着，我在这儿。”

弗洛咬着枕头承受着阴茎捅进来时被撑开的感觉。乳尖在创可贴下面涨的发痒。  
“米，米开来。”  
弗洛忍不住开口。  
“怎么了？”  
米开来在他身后动着腰，以为他不舒服。俯下身体亲吻弗洛的后背。汗珠滴下来激的弗洛颤抖一下，犹豫着牵引着米开来的手到自己胸前。  
“……很痒。”  
米开来把脸埋在弗洛后背上，低低的笑。弗洛不好意思的蜷缩一下。手指避开受伤的乳尖掐着乳晕周围，把胸肉捏到变形。  
弗洛像橡皮鸭子一样被捏的叫出声。  
可是这又是自找的，他扣住米开来的手，除了求他轻一点不知道还能怎么做。后穴被撞的发麻，软肉抽动着引诱米开来射精。弗洛眼睛向上翻白，哑着嗓子叫米开来的名字。  
米开来放开被揪红的胸肉。两只手压在弗洛身上又深又重的艹进后穴里。  
弗洛抱紧枕头急促的呼吸。  
饱胀感在体内爆发，弗洛发出一声哀叫，又被米开来吻住。  
米开来卸掉力气，压在弗洛背上，抱紧他等待这一波高潮过去。  
他抽出一直藏在被子里的手，手上溅着几点白色。  
“弗洛……醒醒。猜猜这是什么？”  
弗洛感觉自己比平时更累，麻木感冲击着他的神经。  
“……什么？”  
“你看一下嘛——这是你的东西哦。”  
弗洛睁开眼睛，没反应过来。  
“第一次嘛，少一点也是可以原谅的，毕竟你没感觉，也没完全硬起来。但是我觉得效果已经不错了。”  
弗洛清醒了。  
掀开被子去看自己可怜兮兮的阴茎。龟头从包皮中探出来，沾着一点白色。  
“这，这……”  
弗洛结结巴巴，觉得是米开来在哄他。  
“可不是我的……”  
米开来挺着腰让半软的阴茎在甬道里摩擦。  
“……我的东西被你含的紧紧的呢，都抽不出来的。”  
弗洛沉默了一会儿，抓住米开来得瑟着晃荡的手。伸出柔软的舌舔舐。  
“……哇哦。”  
米开来可没预料到这一幕。  
等弗洛乖巧的舔完，米开来也重新硬起来。  
弗洛转过身，勃起的阴茎在甬道里转了一圈，弗洛忍着眼前炸开的白光，费力的把腿缠到米开来腰上。  
“我没看到，那不算……你想再验收一次成果吗？”  
米开来喉结上下滚动。  
“我还会给你舔干净的，不管是上面还是下面……”  
“米开来你慢一点——唔……”


End file.
